


something new

by absolvedhistory



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arsenal FC, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: Héctor is just being nice, is all.aka, Kieran gets wooed.





	something new

**1.**

Kieran’s new teammate, Héctor Bellerín, is exceptionally nice. He’s told Kieran that if he needs anything, that he should just shoot him a text message. Kieran isn’t usually one to ask for help, especially from people he’s just getting to know more of on an everyday basis, but right now, he is stuck. Right now, the third step to build his shelf just isn’t making sense from the second step. He’s pretty sure he only needs someone to help him by reading him the instructions while he does the work. 

Héctor apparently, is not busy when Kieran texts him. He can be over in twenty minutes. 

Héctor isn’t as intimidating as he first looks, Kieran thinks. He’s mostly goofy, the only time Kieran has really seen him be serious is when there is a football in front of him. Kieran believes they’ll get along very well.

“Lots of takeout,” Héctor notes. 

“I’ve just been like, busy unpacking,” Kieran explains sheepishly. “It’s all in the diet.”

“I don’t care about that,” Héctor waves a hand. “Show me the shelf?”

Kieran guides him to what’s supposed to be his living room. He points to the thing,  _ the shelf _ , that looks like pieces of wood haphazardly stuck together more than anything else. 

“It’s like these things get more complicated by the years,” Kieran says. 

“You could’ve hired someone,” Héctor shrugs at the thing. “But I’m happy to help.”

“I like to do things on my own,” Kieran says. Kieran gestures to the open pamphlet across the living room. “The manual is over there.”

“I think you skipped the first step,” Héctor says when he’s flipping through the pages of the manual. 

“I did?” 

“Yeah,” Héctor nods. “Don’t worry. We can start over.” 

“Okay,” Kieran shrugs. “I just need you to--”

“Hold this?” Héctor hands Kieran the manual. Kieran takes it, dumbly looking at it. 

Héctor takes off his sweater. Kieran doesn’t know why, but he feels like he shouldn’t stare at Héctor in his tank top. He should probably look away. 

“Read me the first step?” Héctor asks.

“Um,” Kieran looks down at the instructions. “You’re supposed to separate and count all the screws.”

“Oh, right,” Héctor says, with a little humour in his voice. 

“Don’t,” Kieran almost whines. 

Kieran watches as Héctor goes through steps one, two, and three with ease, and the thing is starting to look more like a shelf than not. Kieran thinks it’s quite impressive how handy Héctor is. He probably builds things in his home all the time. But, also Kieran thinks, it’s a little unnecessary for all this, it’s not that warm and all needed was for someone to read the directions aloud for him. Now he’s standing awkwardly against the wall while Héctor looks through the manual on how to build an extraordinarily complex shelf.

“I’m going to get us some water,” Kieran says, and he flees for his kitchen before Héctor is even able to get a response out. 

Héctor is just too nice, Kieran thinks. 

**2.**

It’s a chilly morning, a cold morning that’s come out of nowhere in Kieran’s opinion. He should’ve probably checked what the weather would be like before he left for training, but of course he didn’t. It’s been around thirty minutes when Kieran wraps his arms around himself and squeezes tight. He gets a little bit of warmth, but not enough. It’s still cold and he has goosebumps and all. 

Kieran is nearly knocked over when Héctor bumps shoulders with him a little bit too harshly.

“You cold, KT?” Héctor asks with a smile.

“A little,” Kieran shrugs. “I forgot my sweater.” 

“You want mine?” Héctor asks suddenly.

“No!” Kieran says, taken aback. “What would you wear?”

Héctor shrugs. “I’m not as cold as you.”

“I’m not  _ that _ cold,” Kieran argues back. He doesn’t need Héctor to keep him warm. That’s just silly, and a little bit embarrassing, if Kieran thinks so himself.

“You’re shivering,” Héctor says. “Wouldn’t you do it for me?”

Well, he has a point. Kieran  _ would _ . He’s a nice lad, he’s a good friend, he thinks. But only if Héctor had asked. He doesn’t want to cross any lines or make anything weird. Héctor doesn’t seem to care about the imaginary lines that Kieran has made up in his head, though. 

“Okay,” Kieran says. He watches as Héctor pulls the sweater over his head and extends it for Kieran to take. Kieran takes it, and pulls it on himself. It’s warm, extra warm because Héctor was just wearing it, a little tight around the shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Kieran mumbles so quietly that he thinks Héctor might not have heard them until Héctor gives him another bright smile. Kieran looks away, to where the other boys have congregated and thinks he should probably join him.

“Last one there has to do one-handed pushups,” Kieran says. 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Héctor grins. “On three?”

  
  


After training, when Kieran feels more hot than anything else, walking back with Joe to the building for a wind down. He wipes sweat off his forehead with the hem of the sweater, and he hears Joe make a thoughtful hum next to him.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Joe says, but it’s definitely something, if the shit-eating grin he’s sporting is anything to go by. 

“Tell me,” Kieran says, because he’s always been a nosy person. 

Joe gives him a look. “Isn’t that Héctor’s?”

Kieran looks down. “Um. No?” He says that before he realizes that he doesn’t wear number two and he  _ forgot _ this morning he was complaining about being cold. How could he forget?

“Yes it is,” Joe persists. 

“Y-yeah,” Kieran admits, because there’s no use. Kieran needs to stop making it a big deal anyway. “I forgot. I was chilly this morning, forgot me own sweater.”

Joe nods unconvincingly. “Uh-huh.”

Kieran blinks. “I  _ did _ .”

“I believe you,” Joe says. But it doesn’t sound like he does. What’s it matter anyway? Kieran has shared clothes with mates, teammates before. He’s not sure what’s so different about this situation. Yeah, Kieran was a little flustered when Héctor offered him his sweater, but that’s only due to the fact that he’s just not very good at people being overly nice to him. It’s nothing more than that.

**3.**

It’s a silly thing, really. It’s post-training, and he feels really good about himself, about the team. He has to let everyone know, of course, so he does his best to give compliments. When Héctor pulls Kieran under his arm, wraps it tightly around his neck and Kieran ducks his head a little as not to knock it against Héctor’s own. 

“Good session,” Kieran says. 

“Yeah?” Héctor asks.

“Yeah,” Kieran blinks, surprised that Héctor is even asking that.  _ Of course _ . Héctor never has a bad training session. 

“Thanks, babe. You too, of course” Héctor says, and cups the back of Kieran’s neck for good measure. “Still on for tonight.”

Kieran freezes for half-a-second. He nods mutely, as best as he can. He feels Héctor retract himself from Kieran, and Kieran suddenly feels cold. When he’s able to will himself to look at Héctor again, Héctor doesn’t seem to be at all fazed by what he just said. Maybe he is, but he definitely isn’t showing it. He’s still smiling and now has run over to go and pull Rob into a mini hug, some other guys joining them while Kieran is still standing in the spot that Héctor left him in.

He’s called people babe before, albeit girls that he was interested in, trying to get flustered, like Héctor is doing with--  _ No _ . Héctor is just a naturally flirtatious guy, it spreads over to his teammates as well. That’s all.

This shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it is. But it is. It’s not a thing, but it is. 

  
4.

“You did so well,” Héctor says, lips pressed to his ear. Kieran can’t help as he stumbles a bit while they make their way off the pitch. He did do well, he knows it, the whole team did well. It was a good game, a game that he got to be with the first team for. He assisted Gabi’s goal, which was beautiful, he feels he did well in their own zone. He finished with a clean sheet. 

He’s very proud. 

He wants to tell Héctor he did well, too, that he makes a great skipper, but he’s at a loss for words he thinks. When he cranes his neck to actually look at Héctor, it’s as if he swallows his own tongue. It’s a stupid, silly emotion that Kieran is feeling right now. He knows the emotion, he knows the feeling. 

He’s got a stupid fucking crush. 

It’s embarrassing, to say the least. Of course, he’s never going to tell anyone, he’s just going to keep it to himself until it blows up in his face, he supposes. 

When he’s changing into outside clothes, when Héctor reminds him again about the good game he’s had, Kieran wonders. It’d just be  _ so _ ,  _ so _ easy to kiss him, Kieran thinks stupidly. God, that was the dumbest thought he’s ever had.

**5.**

Okay, Kieran isn’t  _ that _ stupid. He’d like to think so. Like, when Héctor invited him over to watch a film and have a couple of drinks, there was something different about the question, about the atmosphere of the whole thing. The way it was like all the lads in the room were watching Héctor lean over where Kieran’s changing into his day clothes and waiting for the response. 

“You’re not busy are you?” Héctor asks, with a small smirk. “We can reschedule.”

“I’d love to,” Kieran says quickly. Then just as quick, “Um, it’d be cool. I’d like to.”

“I’ve seen your place, now you get to see mine,” Héctor’s smile is bright and wide now. 

Kieran shrugs. “You know your place is ten times better.”

“Probably,” Héctor says. 

They get out of there fast, much to Kieran’s satisfaction, he’s sure everyone knows of his big crush on Héctor and he really doesn’t want to hear any side comments about it when he barely knows how to deal with the fact himself. It’s quite embarrassing, he’s pretty sure he’s too old for this.

Kieran pointedly doesn’t look over to his right to see how good Héctor looks while driving. Instead leaning against the window and watching the rain pitter-patter against the passenger window. His palms are sweaty when they pull up into Héctor’s driveway, Kieran wipes them hastily on his sweats. God, what the hell.

Kieran knows, deep down, that Héctor--he wouldn’t be doing this if he wasn’t interested, too, right? Though, it makes Kieran even more worried. What if he does something to turn him off and the spark is gone? Or-- what if Kieran is too inexperienced and Héctor doesn’t want to waste his time with him. These things are plausible, and with Kieran’s luck are more likely to happen than anything good. 

“Y’alright?” Héctor asks, pulling Kieran from his own little word. 

“Yeah,” Kieran says. 

“Okay,” Héctor says. “Let’s go inside.”

They do go inside, and Kieran gladly takes a beer from Héctor’s fridge, follows Héctor to where his large TV is and sits on the couch, watches with long sips as Héctor looks around for his remote, he  _ just  _ had it this morning, Héctor is saying to him and aha! It was under the table, of course it was. 

“What d’you wanna watch?” Héctor asks. 

“Whatever you want to watch,” Kieran shrugs. It comes out way more coy than he’d like, and jeez, he wasn’t really  _ trying  _ to flirt. 

“Don’t complain when you don’t like it, babe,” Héctor says. 

“Promise,” Kieran raises his bottle to Héctor. His face feels a little hot.

Héctor grins in return, he sits on the couch finally, a little too close to Kieran if Kieran would say so himself. It’s a big couch, Héctor could really sit on the opposite end and stretch out a bit and still not be touching Kieran, not that Kieran would particularly enjoy that, but it is a fact.

It’s a foreign movie, one that they both need subtitles for, and it’s got a lot of action, it keeps Kieran occupied, so occupied that he doesn’t realize that Héctor’s put his arm around his shoulders like they’re teenagers or something. Kieran would laugh, he would, but he thinks he might choke instead. When he looks at Héctor, Héctor’s eyes are still on the screen and he’s watching the film intently. 

Kieran has never realized how perfect Héctor’s side profile is. He’s never even  _ looked  _ at another guy like that. He swears. He wants to reach out and run his finger alongside Héctor’s jawline, he wants to--

Kieran settles back against Héctor’s arm instead, he supposes this is the safest move he can make. It’s comfortable, feels good. Héctor finally notices that Kieran has been watching him and turns, with a small smile on his face. Kieran is confused for about a second when Héctor leans in before he realizes that he’s trying to--

“W-wait-” Kieran presses a hand against Héctor’s chest. “I’ve never--”

“I know,” Héctor interrupts him and Kieran frowns, offended.

“Hey,” Kieran says. “What’s that supposed to--”

Then he leans in and kisses Kieran properly. It takes Kieran by surprise. It’s a little awkward, at first. It’s the best kiss he’s ever had. Kieran realizes it’s not much different from kissing girls, but it’s more exciting. His mouth follows Héctor’s own movements, tasting shitty beer and he doesn’t even mind. Héctor’s hands move to grip Kieran’s waist, to bring him impossibly closer, grip tightens again when Kieran lets Héctor explore his mouth—and--and Kieran doesn’t manage to swallow down his embarrassing moan.

“Oh? Do you like it?” Héctor says, leaning back to grin at Kieran. “How was your first kiss?”

He knows Héctor’s only teasing him, he knows that Héctor knows he’s definitely had a first kiss before, but Kieran flushes hotly at the question anyway. 

“Shut your mouth,” Kieran snaps.

“Make me,” Héctor says, before ducking his head to bite at Kieran’s jaw. And okay--Kieran is not quite ready for that, he thinks.

“Héctor—” His voice breaks as he laughs a little bit, Héctor’s breath tickles against his neck. “Can we slow down?”

Héctor pulls back, looking at Kieran, like he’s really taking him in for the first time. “Yeah, yes.”

“I really liked it,” Kieran says. “Just, you know it’s my first kiss.”

Héctor chuckles into Kieran’s shoulder. “I know.”

“But we’re going to do this again, right?” Kieran asks. 

“And again,” Héctor nods affirmatively.  _ And again _ , Kieran’s brain supplies helpfully. Yeah, Héctor said that. He doesn’t know how often again he means, but Kieran hopes it’s  _ a lot _ of agains.

**+1**

It turns out Héctor is nice all the time. It turns out, he really just loves his teammates and wants the best for them all the time. He does spend more time making sure Kieran’s alright, which Kieran greatly appreciates. He knows how to get Kieran out of a funk when he needs it, and he knows how to leave Kieran alone when he needs that, too. He only laughs a  _ little  _ when Kieran burns dinner for the second time in a week. 

Kieran’s misplaced his bottle of water. He just had it. He was going to refill it, he knows that, but he turned to noises of roughhousing and when he’s turned back, it’s suddenly gone. Someone has taken it, that’s for sure, but he’s not sure who. Kieran doesn’t want to make a big fuss about it, either.

“Are you looking for this?” Héctor asks, with Kieran’s water bottle in hand. 

Kieran can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “So, you’re the culprit?”

“No, no,” Héctor shakes his head. “I was already on my way out and then I noticed you needed a refill.”

“Oh, thanks,” Kieran says. “You’re way too nice, you know?”

“Am I supposed to be a dick?” Héctor asks. 

“No, just, you take care of everyone, a lot,” Kieran says. 

“Oh, I see,” Héctor nods understandingly. “You want me to only take care of you.”

“ _ No _ ,” Kieran splutters. He’s not sure how Héctor got that out of what Kieran just said, but. “No.”

“It’s okay, your secret is safe with me.”

“Give me my bottle,” Kieran mutters instead of dignifying a response, grabbing at it childishly from Héctor’s grip. He feels a little guilty, so he pulls Héctor into a quick side hug that he thinks no one is paying attention to. 

“Get a room, you two,” a voice yells and Kieran wants to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. He’s not sure they were even doing anything out of the ordinary, but perhaps that’s precisely it. They’ve quickly gotten into this routine that everyone has noticed, but it’s been there since the beginning.


End file.
